


A Different Destiny

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Valorant University [7]
Category: League of Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: Her friends may have graduated, but Xayah is finally starting to find a calling of her own.
Series: Valorant University [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755562
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. The First Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! ;p; Welcome back to ValU! This is gonna be a small mini-series (I hope) following Xayah in the year immediately following Leona/Diana/Riven graduating. Depending entirely on how I feel it's either gonna be the closer or a segue into...another big project. I'm not sure yet. I plan ahead well, yes I do! 
> 
> Anyway, interested in learning what I'm working on next or what else I'm up to? Check out my twitter. I'm still looking for another editor, especially for a different upcoming big project, so if that's something that interests you please shoot me a dm on twitter! Preferably with stuff you've written or edited before!

Practice was exhausting, but Xayah had never seen it as a chore. And she had never regretted joining the dance club.

After Ahri and Irelia had graduated, Kai’sa had taken over, and after much petitioning, the dance club had become an official team of the school. They now had practice three days a week like the sports team, and while Kai’sa remained the ‘president’, they also now had a professional instructor- Ahri, who had come back to fulfil the role, and as a result, they had been able to perform at several state and national competitions- and brought home more than enough awards to prove the investment had been worthwhile.

Xayah knew that this had been both Ahri and Irelia’s dreams, and in reality, they had started this- and made this possible, having sponsored the team after they graduated. It made Xayah happy- and she was proud to be part of the squad.

As she sat down against one of the mirrors in their practice room, she flipped open the cap of her water bottle and took a deep drink from, watching her teammates splinter into little groups as they took their repose- and glancing up as she noticed Kai’sa and Ahri approaching, both looking tired, but excited.

“Xayah!” Ahri practically slid the rest of the way towards her on her knees, crossing her legs as she came to a stop. “What’d you think of today?”   
Kai’sa sat down on her other side, and Xayah nodded. “I feel like we did really well. Everyone looked super confident. And I didn’t eat shit like last time.”

Kai’sa snorted, and Ahri chuckled. “To be fair, I walked right into you yelling at someone- wait, who was I even yelling at?”

Xayah pulled out her phone and switched it on. “Zyra. She was arguing with Ori.”

“Ooooh, yeah.” Ahri clicked her tongue, and Kai’sa smiled sweetly. “I don’t think a disappointed mom-voice lecture counts as yelling.”

“Ok, Kai, that’s not the point.” Ahri huffed, but suddenly brightened up again. “Anyway! That is also ALSO not the point. Okay, so, here’s the thing.”

Xayah glanced up- Ahri was more excited than normal. “What if I told you...if we place in the top three in the next competition...we can qualify for internationals?”

Xayah raised an eyebrow. “Like...against teams from around the world? From other schools?”   
Ahri shook her head quickly. “No- well, yes, but studios too! Against intermediate level.”

  
Xayah and Kai’sa exchanged a look. “Did you know?”   
Kai’sa nodded. “Yes. Well, Ahri explained it to me after our last placement.”   
“I’m gonna tell everyone soon, like, next practice soon.” Ahri explained, her gestures animated as she talked. “We’ll have to decide what songs we wanna perform to at our next competition. It’s gonna need to be something good.”   
Kai’sa leaned against the mirror next to Xayah now, closing her eyes. “And…”   
“Anddd?” Xayah was trying not to show how excited she was, but she was now dying to know why Ahri still seemed so hyped.

“Well, we kind of wanted to try our hand at choreographing it ourselves, like full stop, instead of using a preset or having someone else come up with something for us.” Ahri spoke again, glancing at Kai’sa as if apologizing for saying whatever she’d been planning to. “Irelia is going to help Kai’sa and I, and we thought maybe you’d like to help.”

There it was.

Xayah grinned. “Honestly I’d be so down, but why me?”   
“Because you’re good? I’ve seen you practicing solo making up your own stuff.” Kai’sa explained, and Xayah realized she was probably referring to the free time she often spent here when not dealing with student-council duties, and shrugged. “I mean, sure.”   
“Sure you’ll help or sure you do that?” Ahri looked amused, and Xayah rolled her eyes. “Both, I guess.”

“Awesomeee!” Kai’sa was sitting forward again, looking enthusiastic. “Ok, uh-” the both paused- Ahri looked like she was about to burst, so Kai’sa huffed playfully and nodded at her to say whatever she was clearly dying to.    
  
“I have some ideas already- of songs I mean.” Ahri was practically vibrating, and Xayah chuckled as she took another drink. “And those are?”

Ahri took out her phone and started tapping away at the screen before passing it to Xayah- it was open to a list of songs Ahri had clearly put quite a lot of thought into. “All of these?”

“Most of them.” Ahri replied. “I gotta give them to the music club and see if they can make a decent mashup. I tried to pick out stuff that had relatively good harmonic compatibility so I don't torment them too much trying to mix it up.”

“Hmm…” Xayah scrolled through the songs. Ahri had indeed managed to pick songs that appeared to have a relatively nice flow between them- looking from the top of the list to the bottom, and imagining them in her head, they didn’t seem to match at first, but if paired and ordered correctly- this would be one hell of a banger.

She handed Ahri’s phone back to her with a nod. “Those seem really good, I don’t think anyone on the team would have an issue with those.”

“I tried to pick stuff where we could showcase different styles that also went well together.” Ahri explained quickly. “I don’t wanna fit in too much or it’s gonna seem packed and disjointed no matter what, but I was kind of going for a bit of contemporary transitioning into street jazz into urban slash hip hop.”

Kai’sa was listening intently as if she were taking notes, and when Ahri glanced at her questioningly, she nodded quickly. “We can work with that. I don’t wanna brainstorm too much without knowing the end result of the music, but yeah.”

Xayah looked between the two of them before shrugging. “Pretty much what Kai said. After we see what everyone says and we get some feedback and the song finished I’ll look into it more.”

* * *

The very first thing next practice, the moment Ahri strode into the room, she was all business. 

“Okay, guys, I already talked to Kai’sa and Xayah about this, but with our next competition coming up, I have some news.”

Twelve heads turned towards Ahri, listening intently. Xayah noted Nidalee, Morg, and Qiyana in particular looked very attentive.

_ It’s still so weird to see Nid and Qi here. _

After Xayah had dropped cultural club for student council- and later, dance, Nidalee had followed, and Qiyana was now somehow juggling Drama club and Dance practice- which was somewhat impressive. Qiyana still annoyed her on the best of days, but she had learned to tolerate her. She wasn’t  _ always _ obnoxious, and she was a dedicated dancer, so Xayah did her best not to hold the rest of her personality against her.

_ At least most of the time. _

“Basically, if we place in the top three at Shurima Shuffle Dance Off, we qualify for internationals,” Ahri elaborated. “And regardless of whether we do or not, we’re gonna need to have a mashup made for showcasing. Essentially, right now, I have a list of songs that I think would both work well together and give us a variety of style opportunities to showcase our different skills. I have a list here on my phone. I was gonna print it out but the office was busy.” She passed her phone first to Morg, who then began passing it around the room.

“I like literally all of those songs.” Morg spoke as the rest of the team took a look, and Zyra and Nidalee both murmured their agreements. “This is actually not half bad.” Qiyana said with a nod- the closest Xayah had ever heard to a compliment from her. “I think I could actually work with those.”

“Ah, eh, Kai’sa and Xayah are going to be coming up with the choreography for this, with some input from myself and Irelia.” Ahri explained with a glance at Qiyana, who sniffed and crossed her arms. “Don’t worry, once we have a rough idea of what we’re doing we’ll all get to put our two cents in.”

Qiyana seemed satisfied with this, and shrugged, so Ahri turned back to everyone else. “Anyone have any removal or addition suggestions?”

Everyone shook their head, although Nidalee nodded. “I could see some songs we could add but you have like ten songs on here, once this is mashed up it’s gonna be around the time limit.”

Ahri nodded back. “That’s kind of what I thought, so I tried to just pick what would be the favorites. If this is good, then, I’ll go ahead and hand this over to Sona and her crew and see what they can do.”

* * *

It took about two weeks of back and forth between the music club and the dance team to come up with a mashup that Ahri and Kai’Sa were happy with, and Xayah felt she could work with. But when Ahri played the final version to the rest of the squad, the reactions were resoundingly enthusiastic. 

“This sounds so much better than I imagined it, if I’m being honest.” Morg sounded genuinely excited, and Ahri nodded happily. “I told you guys it was gonna sound great! I’m glad you were all happy with my picks.”

Near the back of the room, still lacing up her boots, Zyra nodded and dipped her head towards Kai’Sa and Ahri. “I trust you two to have good taste, I think we all do. So, when’s the next competition?”   
“Umm…” Ahri pulled out her phone and started swiping through it. “So the Shurima Dance Off is being held in nine more weeks? So we’re a bit ahead of schedule thankfully. I um, kinda waited a bit to tell you guys.” She pocketed her phone again, glancing towards Xayah. “So the next few weeks, I’ll be working with Kai’Sa and Xayah to come up with some sweet choreo to go with this mashup. And once that’s done, we’ll go over it together and then, hopefully, start practicing. Sound good?”

A few nods and some ‘yes’s later, Ahri beamed and clapped her hands together. “Great! I guess that’s everything for today, so I’ll see you guys again in a few days. I hope everyone has a good weekend!”

The team had made its decision.

Now, it was Xayah’s turn.


	2. The Second Dream

“Hey! Xayah! Are you awake?”

Xayah groaned as a sharp voice cut through the creamy, comfortable unconsciousness of her sleep until she opened her eyes, blinking them multiple times until she could see clearly, and noted Alune standing at the end of her bed, looking nervous. When she turned her head- just enough to check Lux’s bed- she realized the blonde girl was nowhere to be seen, and Xayah realized she had probably slept in too long.

Sighing, she sat up slowly, cradling her head gingerly in her hands as a splash of pain from the sudden bright light rocked her head, and she gave a soft hiss as she squelched an attempt to snap at Alune for opening the curtains. “I am now, I guess.” Her voice came far more sullen than she had intended, and she struggled to control her temper at Alune tilted her head, looking concerned. 

“You don’t usually oversleep, so I thought I had better wake you. I just came back to grab my card for lunch. Are you ok?” Alune had finally moved away and had her back to Xayah as she rifled through her bedside table looking for something. Xayah sighed and nodded. “Yeah, I’m good. Just been really busy with student council stuff and the dance team.”

“Oh,” Alune stood up with a bag in her hands, swinging the strap over her shoulder. “You know, I’ve been thinking about joining dance.”   
  
Oh no.

“Anyway, you and Sarah work really hard. You should let the rest of us do more. We have the biggest student council on record, and it’s only going to get bigger once we finally find some first-years to join.”

Well, she had moved on fast, at least. Xayah sighed as she looked around for the clothes she had laid out the previous night. “Yeah, honestly that’s the problem. When the elections got put off because the first years were late we’re now kind of behind schedule as far as events go. If you and Lux wanna work with the first years and see if they have anyone they want on the council, I’m sure Sarah would appreciate that. Anyway, I’ve gotta get dressed and go to class, I’ll talk to you later.” 

She didn’t wait for Alune to respond and instead shut the door of the bathroom behind her after she found her clothes. Another groan.    
  
Ah well. 

It was Monday. If she could just make it through a few lectures, dance would be later.

* * *

The day passed so fast it gave Xayah whiplash. It took her brain a few minutes to catch up when she realized she was already walking to the activities building, and she gave a small sigh of relief when she closed her hand around the cool metal of the door’s handle.

It was time to get to work.

She had spent most of Saturday with Riven, but the next day, she, Ahri, and Kai'Sa had gotten together in the dance team’s little studio and begun working on some choreography for the mashup.

They had ended up making far more progress than any of them had anticipated, and Ahri had noted she wanted the whole team to try out the ‘skeleton’ of a performance they had managed to come up with. Both Xayah and Kai'Sa had agreed.

When Xayah entered the small studio, she was pleased to see everyone was already there- except Ahri, but she always came last.

“Hey, Xayah.”   
“Sup Xayah!”

Morg and Nidalee both greeted her, and at that, the rest of the squad turned and waved or added in their greetings.

Kai'Sa, who was standing near the back, waved quickly, a smile on her face. “Ready for today, Xay?”

Xayah chuffed, glancing back at everyone else as she redirected her footsteps towards Kai'Sa. “Yeah, I guess so. Is Ahri on her way?” “I think?” Kai'Sa glanced down at her phone. “She said she’d be a few minutes late, so I-”   
  
Slam.

“Hey guys!”

Kai'Sa stopped mid sentence, and both girls looked up as Ahri burst through the door, grinning like a madwoman as she sashayed in. Her eyes were bright, and Xayah noted she seemed even happier than normal. “Is everyone here? Are we ready?”   
  
“I think everyone is here,” Kai'Sa began. “So we’re ready when you are.”

“Alright,” Ahri offered Kai'Sa a nod of acknowledgement as she paused near the center of the room as her dancers gathered around her. “So over the weekend, Kai'Sa, Xayah, and I worked on some of the choreo, and we actually got quite a bit done.”

She paused and pulled out her phone before beginning to tap away at the screen, presumably connecting to the speakers. “So I’m gonna have Xayah and Kai'Sa help me out here, and we’re just gonna go over the first two minutes.”

Oh no.

Xayah sighed. She hated getting up in front of her teammates for stuff like this. Performing in front of a crowd  _ with  _ them was one thing. Teaching- or helping teach them, in this case, always made her uncomfortable for some reason, and she groaned quietly as she followed Kai'Sa up toward Ahri. She caught Kai'Sa casting her a sympathetic glance as they drew abreast with Ahri, but neither of them said anything as Ahri continued to speak. “If you guys want to stand over there,” she nodded towards the far wall now as she turned to face the mirror. “We’ll do this...thing...now!” As soon as she finished speaking, the room began to fill with music, and Xayah turned with her.

She could do this. 

There was no reason to be nervous. This wasn’t anything new.

She inhaled deeply, closed her eyes for a second longer than she should have, and then snapped them open instinctively as she felt Ahri move beside her.

  
_ I don't know how I should tell you this but...I got one way, maybe this will work. _   
  


A step forward, then another as they slowly drew their arms over their heads. A rush of blood and air sounded in Xayah’s ear as she brought her right arm down in a sweeping motion that propelled her into the next. 

She breathed again, dipping her head to the left and back.

_ I am addicted, a little _ .  _ Under the influence, a little. _

Both her hands on her left hip, then drawn up along her side.

To the side again, then duck and dive. Upward again, she spun and jerked her arm, curling her hand into a fist as she repeated the motion. Weave to the side. She breathed again as she brought her feet up under herself and stepped twice, focusing power in the balls of her feet and shifting it to her toes to put a bounce in her step.   
  
_ I’ve got such a pretty body, looks prettier when I’m a mess. _

As her feet touched the floor again, she shifted her feet to balance herself as she dipped forward, her hands on her knees as she looped into the first movement- and then let out a small huff as she dropped to the floor.

This particular move had been Kai'Sa’s idea, and while it took a great measure of coordination (mostly so nobody got kicked), Xayah had to admit it was one of her favorites. Keeping a leash on her breathing, she spun to the side and struck the floor with her hands first, and then let her legs follow the rhythm before spinning on the palm of her hand into a crouch. It was one fluid movement that earned a low cheer from the rest of the squad, and Xayah glanced sideways to see Ahri was still smiling.  _ At least she’s enjoying herself. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Baby can you break...the...curse?  _

Taking another deep breath, she allowed herself to slow down. The beat would change soon, and the transition was some simple popping. 

_ Oh my god, oh my god.  _

Xayah actually liked this part, but it was cut short near the beginning. Not that it mattered, since the demo was almost over. Allowing herself to crack a smile, she sharpened her movements- just a bit. The slight tempo change between the songs had inspired Ahri to change the style just a bit. Sona had done a wonderful job of blending them together, however, and had given them a great place to transition into a seamless change.

_ Crash boom and bang, you’re so beautiful… _

She lifted her hands together as the chorus rose, stepping back three times as she did so, feeling the slightest breeze from Ahri moving behind her as she focused on herself in the mirror. A bit of a pop and then a turn, and then Xayah slowed completely as Ahri turned completely, a brilliant smile on her face. “Alright, how did you guys feel? Watching it, I mean.”

Everyone nodded quickly, slowly clapping as some of the other students stood up. Even Qiyana looked satisfied, and she inclined her head every so slightly. “It’s good enough.” Wow, a compliment from Qiyana. Or, as much of a compliment as she was ever want to give. Morg, who was leaned against the wall on the far side, nodded in agreement. “I believe you really have something there. I feel like it would be nice to see a bit more life in the first few seconds, perhaps.”

Ahri nodded enthusiastically. “That’s what Kai'Sa said too. And I talked to Irelia, she wasn’t there last weekend but I’m hoping she’ll be able to take some time off this weekend.”

“Irelia’s always been so good with getting things to flow.” Ori commented, and Xayah had to suppress a snort as Ahri beamed proudly. “She’s really great, isn’t she? Hopefully she’ll get some time off work so she can start coming into the studio again.” 

The wistful look in Ahri’s eyes was something Xayah could relate to, and she stepped back and sat down with a sigh as Ahri continued to speak. “Anyway, if you guys want to run through it together I can work us through the finer details, and maybe you’ll have more suggestions then.”

Once everyone had spread out, Ahri began circling them like a cat, squinting as Kai'Sa began to run through the motions. Xayah tried to ignore her for the most part- Ahri usually did this, so it was nothing unusual. But when Ahri stepped closer to her, she was forced to look sideways as she practically walked up behind her. 

“What’s up, Ahri?” Xayah wasn’t exactly sure why Ahri was just standing there, but it was mildly unnerving.

Then again, Ahri was a bit strange sometimes. Nothing novel.

Ahri stood there, watching her for what seemed like an eternity before nodding slowly. “You’re a bit sharper than Kai'Sa, it looks good. What do you think, Kai?”

Kai'Sa paused, glancing sideways as Ahri called her name. “Eh? You’re thinking...hm…”

Xayah snorted. Now  _ both _ of them were watching her, and as she ran through the choreography again, she caught Kai'Sa nodding enthusiastically. “Honestly yeah, that looks so much better. I am so one of those dancers who likes everything to be ‘smooth’, if you know what I mean.”

“I think that’s why you and Irelia get along so well.” Ahri chuckled, stepping back and looking over at the rest of the dancers. “Ok, so how do you guys feel about what we’ve got so far, now that you’ve had a chance to dance to it yourselves? I’m thinking I’m gonna switch up the style just a tad more, but do you have any suggestions now?”

Morg frowned as everyone slowly came to a halt, thinking even as she sank to the floor, crossing her legs. “Honestly? Yeah, if I overheard correctly I’d like the switch-up to be a little more distinct. The flow feels really nice, though, if it’s possible to keep it like that.”   
  
“Definitely!” Ahri chirped, glancing over the rest of the team. “Anyone else?”   
  
“Based on the mashup, if we have a spot to incorporate more popping like at the transition there I think it would keep everything flowing like Morg wanted.” Nidalee suggested with a quick glance at Morg, who nodded. Ahri dipped her head. “That was kind of the plan. I’ll definitely see what we can work on over the week and let you guys see it asap so we can get it narrowed down quickly. Again, anyone else?”

Everyone shook their heads quickly, and Ahri clapped her hands on her hips. “Alright, cool! Then lets run through it again, and try some of these changes.”


	3. The Third Dream

The next weekend, Xayah skipped out on some of her council obligations to work with Ahri and Kai'Sa. When she arrived in the studio on Saturday, however, she was mildly surprised to find Irelia was there too.

“Hey, Xayah.” Irelia nodded as Xayah swung the studio room’s door open, and Xayah nearly tripped on herself as she closed the door behind her, eyes wide. “Irelia! You got the weekend off?”   
  
Irelia chuckled and nodded. “Yeah. Quite shocking, huh? So Ahri showed me what you guys have been working on this week.”

Kai'Sa, who was sitting next to the mirror with Ahri, nodded. “Yeah! We’ve made a lot of progress this week- we have most of the song mapped out.”

“Mhm.” Xayah added her agreement as she let her bag slide off her shoulder next to the door before making her way to the center of the room. “What are we working on today?”

Ahri nodded quickly. “Right, so today I just kind of wanted to smooth out some of the kinks, and Irelia had some ideas based on what I showed her, but it was just me dancing, so I kind of wanted her to see what we had with the three of us dancing too.”

“Fair enough.” Xayah responded, glancing back at Irelia. “I guess you’re just gonna watch, then?”   
“Yeah, for now. I promise I won’t sit here the whole time.” Irelia said with a cheeky grin, sliding down against the far wall closest to the mirror. “Wouldn’t doubt you.” Xayah returned with a chuckle, turning back to Ahri and Kai'Sa, who had already stood up and were waiting off to the side for Xayah to take her spot. 

The music started, and Xayah began going through the motions. The first half was familiar, but when the beat slowed, and then staccatoed into a  _ bum bum bum _ , she had to remain mindful of the pumping required to stay in line with the beat. It started out relatively smooth- slow, and smooth, but every time the beat thrummed, she stepped forward, swinging her left leg behind her as she popped to the music’s tempo, moving her hands down her face as she did, across her chest and then to her knee as she raised her leg and swung around again. Then, a transition back to slower, smoother movements as she stepped forward, pushing out her chest before swinging around again as she brought herself backwards. Hands forwards, she grabbed at the air before bringing her arms closer to her chest. Dip to the side, leading with her head, she stepped back. She subconsciously moved to the side as Ahri and Kai'Sa switched places, before stepping forward again and spreading her arms to the side as she stopped completely.

The beat seemed to melt into the next as the song changed. A bit faster, more flow, and then some popping to properly transition as she walked.

In the mirror, she could see Irelia watching with great interest. She looked incredibly thoughtful- but simultaneously impressed, and it spurred Xayah on. A step back, she punched up across her chest before moving her head back- a lead into another backstep before she pivoted on her heel, stepping with her left foot as she spun before coming to a stop.

The more she danced to this mashup, the more she loved it. As the song finally drew to a close and they all stepped away, Irelia stood up, looking unusually pleased. “Wow, that really does look great with more people. Not that I don’t enjoy watching you dance, Ahri.”

Ahri snorted. “No offence taken- I told you this is one of those things that looks better the more people are dancing to it. So what’d you think?”

Irelia tipped her head, and Xayah took the chance to step back and sit down, brushing her bangs out of her face as she waited for Irelia’s verdict.    
“If I’m being honest, I can’t offer much critique. It was really solid if I do say so myself. I suppose my opinion should be taken with a grain of salt considering I’m a bit biased here- you three are great dancers.” Irelia explained with a nod towards both Xayah and Kai'Sa. “That being said, I think I can make a few suggestions- Ahri, you said Morg and Nid both wanted to keep the flow, so I think there’s a few spots where we can incorporate some different movements to make sure it offers the smoothest transitions possible.”

So they began to dance again, this time with Irelia stopping them frequently to point out and add her suggestions. And it seemed like only a few minutes later when Xayah glanced up at the clock and realized several hours had passed. 

Either by chance or by instinct, Ahri noticed her looking up at the wall and gave a startled whistle. “Oh my gods, sorry to keep you guys here so long. It’s almost 7 PM.”

“It’s alright. I didn’t have anything else planned myself.” Kai'Sa blinked sympathetically. Ahri looked exhausted. “I know. Still, you guys need to rest.”   
  
“You don’t?” Xayah finally spoke up, trying to wipe away the wry smile on her face before Ahri looked her direction. To her credit, Ahri glanced at her and simply laughed. “Ok, that’s fair enough.”   
  
“Finally someone else said it. She won’t listen to me.” Irelia piped up, which earned her a scathing look from Ahri. “I do! I just- ok, whatever. Um, lets see…” Ahri picked up her phone and frowned at it, eyes narrowed. “You guys wanna practice early tomorrow? Or we can skip and just work on Monday. I don’t really care.”

“I’m gonna hang out with Riven tomorrow since she has some time off.” Xayah explained.  _ And I’ve not actually been able to talk to her much at all this week. _ “So I’d prefer if we met we did it in the morning.”

“I’m flexible.” Kai'Sa finished, and Ahri nodded, looking back down at her phone. “Let’s just meet Monday, then. I think we need a bit of a break.”   
  
“You guys have most of the choreography mapped out anyway, no? All you really need to do is run it by the rest of the crew.” Irelia pointed out, now sitting closer to Ahri.  _ I dont remember even seeing her move. _ “Take a break and come back after everyone has seen the whole dance. You’ll know if you want to change anything then. Although, we are approaching the deadline you set, Ahri.”   
  
“I know,” Ahri nodded curtly. “I think I’m pretty satisfied with what we have, so Xayah, Kai'Sa, if you guys are fine with this, we’ll just talk after meeting on Monday. Does that sound good?”

Both girls nodded. Soon, practice would begin in earnest, and Xayah would get to see their dance in action.


	4. The Fourth Dream

Monday came and went, and so did their first practice dancing to the entire choreography as a team. Personally, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off Xayah’s shoulders.

  
The team had loved it.

Morg in particular had seemed more than satisfied, especially with the changes implemented to smooth out some of the transitions. Ori and Nid had both raved about it, and Zyra had agreed- it was something they would all have fun dancing to and be proud to present at the competition.

Now all that was left was to practice, and practice a lot.

They still had over a month and a half before the competition. Generally speaking, they had more time to practice for these things- this change in choreography and the short duration with which they had to practice was unusual, but nobody seemed concerned about failure.

Xayah had admire the squad’s stalwart dedication. It felt nice to belong to something she could be proud of, even if it was taking a toll on her personal life.  _ Student council work, dance, school. Spend the weekend working on choreo, try and go out with Riven for a few hours the next day. _

She sighed and swung her bag onto her shoulder. It was only a few more weeks of this super-intense practice, and then it was back to her regular schedule. Which was still council, dance, and school, but she wouldn’t be as busy on weekends.

_ Well, for a bit. If we make it to internationals… _ Xayah blinked. She had never really considered what would happen in that scenario. If they made it to internationals, they would have to travel out of the country, if only for a week. That was still a lot of preparing, practicing…

She pushed the thought out of her head. Class was over. She’d been stuck in advanced economics for the past two hours and was ready to eat. She could worry about that stuff when it came.

* * *

Worry she did. The weeks seemed to fly by, and before she could scarcely grasp it, the weekend of the Shurima dance competition was drawing near.

It was time to pack.

Xayah scowled. That was possibly, if not completely, the worst part. Although, to some extent, it brought up fond memories of spending summers away from school with Diana, Leona, and Riven.  _ I’m pretty sure we’re going to Canada next summer, too. That’ll be fun. _

By the time she had packed everything and began making her way to the club room, she had mentally planned out different places she wanted to visit with her friends if they did make it to Canada. Whenever that might be. Despite over two months passing since returning to school, summer still felt like a lifetime away. 

Especially since she would be graduating.

In a way, that made the hype a little dulled. Part of her excitement for summers was a break from school and the rest of life. Then again, once summer came… It made her a little sad too. She’d be done school. It would be harder to see her friends still attending here. She’d probably start work. 

_ And find a place with Riven _ .

That last thought made the whole train bittersweet, and she couldn't help but smile, internally cursing as she felt her face pinking. Maybe graduating wouldn’t be so bad.

Pushing her personal musings away, she shoved open the door to the studio and was immediately greeted by excited chattering. Almost everyone was here already, and they were just as anxious and overstimulated as Xayah was quickly becoming.

_ We’re going to our last competition before internationals… _

“Hey, Xayah!” Xayah glanced up at the sound of Zyra’s voice- the other girl looked unusually cheerful, and Xayah dipped her head in return, looking around the room pensively. “Is everyone here?”   
  
“Almost.” Zyra replied, following her gaze. “Morg is still missing, and Nid had to step out to take a call.”   
  
“I saw her outside the building, yeah.” Xayah returned. “Ahri and Irelia aren’t here yet, either?”   
  
“They’re coming!” Ori had approached them now, looking bemused. “Didn’t they tell you they were going to be late? Ahri apparently had something come up last minute.”   
  
Xayah shook her head and shrugged. “I’ve had my phone off most of the day. Got out of class, packed, came here.”

“Ah.” Ori acknowledged, blinking once and then turning away. “I’ll go check on Nid. I’ll be right back.”   
  
Xayah nodded and looked back at Zyra. “What about you?”   
  
“I’m just waiting.” The platinum blonde looked mildly amused. “It’s not like we have anything else to do, unless we want to run through the dance while we wait for Ahri.”

“Let’s just relax.” Xayah almost jumped out of her skin when Kai'Sa’s voice sounded from somewhere close behind her, and she jerked her head over her shoulder to search for the source. Sure enough, Kai was standing no more than four feet behind her, just to the left. “Gods Kai'Sa, you scared the shit out of me.” Xayah muttered, letting her bag slide off her shoulder. Kai'Sa tipped her head apologetically. “Sorry. I saw you come in but was in the corner on the phone. Anyway, I think it’s fine to just relax. We’ll get to practice over the weekend since we dont compete until Sunday. And we don’t have to drive like some of the other teams.”   
  
“I still can’t believe Ahri and Eve just pay for everything.” Zyra was clicking her tongue. “I’m pretty sure the school said they were willing to fly us out, and Eve just says no.”

Kai'Sa snorted. “When you have money I guess you can just do that.”

“I forget Ahri is like, rich, sometimes.” Xayah commented absently, her mind starting to wander. “She’s so nice.”

“Rich people can be nice. I don’t know much about Ahri, if I’m being honest. Like, where she came from. But she’s always been a good friend and a nice person, even if she’s a bit of a diva sometimes.” Kai'Sa pointed out, a fond sparkle in her eyes.

“I’m a what?” 

Now it was everyone’s turn to jump. Three heads turned in unison to find Ahri standing just behind Kai'Sa, a mischievous smile on her lips and a hand on her hip, the other holding Irelias, who was standing just a step beside. 

Kai'Sa simply laughed.

“You’re a spoiled brat. You heard me.”

“You said it nicer the first time.” Ahri sniffed. “Anyway, is everyone ready? Sorry we’re late, I had something come up.”

“I heard as much.” Xayah greeted. “But Zyra said Morg wasn’t here yet.”

“Oh.” Ahri paused, looking around the room briefly before nodding. “Yeah. We can wait for her, but let's start heading out to the van. We need to be at the airport soon.”

The rest of the team, who had started gathering around them at the sound of Ahri’s voice, all nodded and began dispersing again, walking around the room to grab up their bags before reconvening near the doors.

It only took a few minutes, and then everyone was crowding around Ahri- except Xayah, who had chosen to stand few feet away. As much as she loved her squad, the thought of being squashed in that little ring- she wrinkled her nose and instead settled against the wall. She could hear just fine here, anyway.

“Alright, so the van is out front in the faculty parking.” Ahri explained. “We’ll go there. I’m going to ask Nid to find Morg, and we’ll load up then. We need to be at the airport by 9 PM, so we have plenty of time if there’s traffic, but we’re still running a bit late, so please make sure you have everything you need  _ now _ . Sound good?”

The team returned with enthusiastic agreement, so Ahri nodded and turned away, pushing the double doors open with a swish of her hips and a grin. “Lets go girls!”

Well, at least Ahri was excited too.

Irelia ended up being the one who took them to the van- Nid had vanished by the time they got outside, so Ahri decided to go off and find her too. And, by the time she reappeared with both Nid and Morg in tow, everyone had already loaded up.

The drive to the airport was loud, exciting- and completely draining. It was hard to even hold a side conversation with so many people in such a tight space, and with energy running high, Xayah chose to look out the window most of the hour-long trip.

It was fine, anyway. She had mentally checked out of the conversation long before they had even gotten into the bus. She was here for her team, and for the competition. 

_ I just want us to do well. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A belated welcome back to ValU- there's more? There's more! 
> 
> There's going to be a second arc, per say- this is just the segue between! Based on outline alone, it wont be nearly as long as the first one, but I do have plans for it. It's also not done, or even written yet, so it'll be awhile before I start posting it, but just a heads-up for any dedicated readers- it is coming, and thanks for sticking with me. :) I'll try and get some shorts posted in the meantime.
> 
> Interested in learning what I'm working on next or what else I'm up to? Check out my twitter


	5. The Fifth Dream

It was a blur. Between reaching the airport, boarding the plane, and actually arriving at their destination, Xayah’s mind remained checked-out until she finally flopped in her bed after they checked into the pleasant little hotel in uptown Los Angeles. 

“I need a shower.” Xayah muttered into her pillow.

Beside her, Nid, who had been assigned as her bed-mate, looked down at her, amused. “You could get one. I already cleaned up and nobody else wanted the bathroom. It’s free.”   
  
“I’m tired.”

“You’ll sleep better if you take a shower.” Nidalee countered, her lips still curved in a light-hearted smirk. “Just go shower and then we can do lights out.”

“I was reading.” A few feet away, Ori was perched on the edge of the bed beside Zyra, who already appeared to have passed out, and Nid rolled her eyes. “You can read while she showers and then we should sleep. It’s literally 5 AM. We’ll want to practice tomorrow, I’m sure, and watch some of the other teams compete.”

“Fine.” Ori muttered, looking back down at the almost text-book sized script she was pouring over. 

Sighing, Xayah rolled off the bed, slipping her feet into the dark pink slippers she had brought. They were nice and warm- something she welcomed, considering how cold the other girls liked keeping hotel rooms, evidently.  _ My ass if fucking freezing. _

Also, apparently, Nid was right. 

Once Xayah had gotten a warm shower, dried off, and combed out her hair, she felt lighter on her feet- and incredibly sleepy, versus being just exhausted.

And when she finally fell back into bed and pulled the covers over her head, she found that sleep found her much faster than it had before. Sighing, she slipped into a comfortable blackness.

* * *

“Xayah!” Xayah jolted awake on her side of the bed, her mind foggy and disoriented with sleep. A soft, warm light was filtering through the single window in the room. “Eh? What’s up.” She dimly registered it was Nid poking at her shoulder, and she gave an annoyed sigh, batting at the annoying hand. “I’m getting up. Wha...what’s up.”

“Ahri just came by, she wants us up and ready in thirty minutes. Everyone else has used the bathroom and stuff, so it’s your turn.” Nidalee explained patiently. “Don’t go back to sleep, alright?”   
  
“Eh.” Xayah muttered stubbornly, sitting up with a sigh. She could be ready in thirty minutes. She wouldn’t go back to sleep.

Considering she’d only really gotten to sleep for about five hours, she found the latter resolution much harder than she had anticipated. She swore she fell asleep on her feet for several minutes while she was brushing her teeth, and another few on the edge of the bathtub while she was dressing herself. 

_ I need tea or coffee or something. _ Groaning, she stretched as she left the bathroom, still finding her eyes heavy with sleep. It felt like she was moving through molasses, and she was more than grateful when Ahri took them to a small diner and told them to get whatever they wanted for breakfast. 

Breakfast did, in fact, end up helping. She wolfed down several pancakes, some vegan breakfast sausages, and entirely too much coffee. 

_ Yuck, but at least I don’t feel like I’m drowning in melatonin. _

Once everyone had finished eating, they made their way to the dance competition’s venue- which was far more concentrated with people that Xayah had been anticipating, for some reason.

She had been to competitions plenty of times. Of course, they were always packed with people. Other teams not competing that day, guests and other spectators, family- but this seemed more packed than usual. There were...news outlets? So many press staff either actively filming or mingling with the crowd. Xayah found her eyes rounding as she took it all in, and nearly ran into the back of Ahri as she gazed around.

“Xayah, you ok? You look stoned.” Xayah snapped her eyes guiltily towards Ahri, who was watching her with a measure of concern.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. Sorry. There’s just a lot of people here.” Xayah explained, hoping her honesty would reassure Ahri. Ahri always seemed to know when she was lying, and Xayah had long since discovered it was better to be honest with Ahri rather than try to reassure her with a white lie. 

Much to her relief, Ahri did in fact seem to relax, nodding slowly. “Yeah. There’s a lot of big-name media people here, eh? This competition is really popular. It’s covered by a lot of national news stations and stuff. People back in Washington will see us!”

“Is that good or bad?”

The joke sounded funnier in her head.

For her part, Ahri simply shrugged, a cryptic smile on her face. “Depends on how we perform, eh?”

Well, that was reassuring. 

* * *

There were dozens of side rooms in the venue set aside for dance teams to practice in, all fitted with mirrors, stereos, and other nice things that Xayah wasn’t quite expecting some random event hall to contain.  _ Although this is a pretty nice venue, I'm not sure why I’m surprised. _

They practiced for about two hours, until the first team was called to perform, after which Ahri gathered the team around her, and they set out for the main stage.

Inside the theatre was even bigger. Sound foam and stereos hung from the ceiling, and Xayah couldn't help but feel her own nervousness being swamped by a feeling of grandeur and pure exhilaration. It was nice to ignore her brain’s anxiety antics for a few hours, watching the other teams perform.

They were so good.

Many of them had good song selections that Xayah was able to get in to, and the actual choreography was amazing.

_ Not as good as ours, but this is so cool to watch. _

One team in particular...what were they? They were from a school, like Xayah’s squad was, but she didn’t catch the name as they filed onto the stage, nothing but dark silhouettes with the lights off. But once they started dancing, Xayah wanted nothing more than to be up on the stage with them.

Their dance was much like ValU’s, morein that they seemed to really favor a mix of styles versus just showcasing one or two. A lot of jazz and street and contemporary, Xayah found herself leaned forward, watching them with great interest.

“Pretty good competition here, huh?”

Xayah’s trance was broken at the sound of Ahri’s voice in her ear, and she turned to the side to see the dance leader watching them with a thoughtful look on her face. 

“Yeah. I think we have the best performance.” Xayah offered, looking back towards the stage. “At least, we have the most skill expression. We’ve worked really hard on some complicated moves.”

“It’s that’s not the only thing the judges are looking at,” Ahri explained, still looking thoughtful, “But yeah, you’re right. You and Kai'Sa and Irelia really made this dance. What we have. I feel like I didn’t say this enough, but I appreciate all the work you put into it.”

It was hard to hear her over the thrum of the music, but Xayah still caught the words through the static noise, and she couldn’t help but smile down at her feet. “I appreciate that you asked for my help. So thanks for that. It was a lot of fun.”

Beside her, Ahri nodded, and to her left, Irelia leaned forward and looked at Xayah around Ahri. “You’re a good dancer, by the way. Both of you are.” She was looking at Kai'Sa now, who was sitting on Xayah’s other side, and the dance captain blinked. “Eh?”   
  
“Ahri was saying thanks for helping work on the choreo, and I’m just adding, you’re both excellent dancers.” Irelia repeated. For her part, Kai'Sa had been as equally enraptured by the performances as Xayah, so she more than likely hadn’t been paying attention. But she smiled all the same, and sat back in her seat. “Thanks, Irelia. I’ve had fun working on this with the three of you.”

Ah.

Xayah felt something in her stomach flip. It wasn’t a bad feeling, but it was definitely strange, and she unconsciously wiggled in her seat before leaning forward again, resting her arms on her knees.

It definitely wasn’t a bad feeling at all.

With a smile, she turned her face back towards the stage. While she definitely missed spending most of her spare time during school days with Leona and Diana and Riven, it was nice to feel needed here, too. To be friends with these three, anyway.

She was definitely not going to miss school itself, she decided. But she would miss doing stuff like this.


	6. The Sixth Dream

Sunday seemed to come far too quickly. It was their turn now.    
  
Their turn to get up on stage.

  
Their turn to dance in front of thousands of people.

Their chance to impress the judges.

Xayah had to swallow back a lump of anxiety as her squad milled around her, talking softly. The energy was much more subdued than the day before, and it was somewhat reassuring to know she wasn’t the only one who was nervous about the performance now that it was actually time to put out.

“Are we all ready?”

A dozen or so heads turned to look at Ahri, who had appeared in the center of the medium-sized pre-performance hall behind the stage where several other teams were cramped, too.

“Ready as we’ll ever be, yes?” Ori was trying to be helpful.

It wasn’t very helpful.

Ahri nodded vigorously, though, looking around at her little squad. “Yep! We shine now or we don’t. But I’m very confident you guys have done what you’ve needed to prepare. We’ve all worked really hard, and I’ve seen us dance. We have this, guys, I promise.”

Sort of helpful.

Xayah smiled and nodded. “We have this. We’re always nervous before big performances. Let’s just do what we can, yeah?”   
  
Heads nodded, and Ahri’s smile widened. “Awesome! Alright, guys- they should call us any min-”

“Welcome back from the break, folks! Next up, we have a performance from Valorant University’s Dance Squadron- this is their first year here, so we’d like to extend a warm welcome to them.” A booming voice interrupted Ahri mid-sentence, and everyone looked at Ahri expectantly as she nodded encouragingly.

It was time.

Taking a deep breath, Xayah stood and brushed off her plain black tshirt. Their uniform was fairly simple. Plain black tshirt, and matching black leggings seemed with red and gold stripes down to their black shoes, it was an outfit that allowed for plenty of easy movement while also being fairly pleasant on the eyes. Xayah liked it, personally. It wasn’t really her usual fashion, but it was nice to dance in.

Pushing away the random thoughts that were beginning to gather in her brain, she fell in line with her crewmates as they pushed through the entrance to the side of the stage. They were still hidden by curtains, and wouldn't slide out until the lights had gone out.

One.

Two.

Three.

The light seeping under the curtains dimmed, and Ahri urgently motioned at them in the dark. Taking a deep breath, Xayah followed Kai'Sa, who was in the lead, out between the slit in the curtain.

Take up position.

Breathe.

Xayah closed her eyes once. The soft murmuring of the crowd was even more audible from the empty stage. She didn’t need to care about them. It was her, her squad, and the judges.  _ Where are they even sitting- wait, that’s not relevant. _

The lights began to slowly illuminate the stage in a cool violet light, and Xayah snapped her eyes open.

It was time.

Taking another deep breath, she let her body still as the music began to pump through the huge auditorium. It was here, and now, and nothing else.

* * *

“How long until we find out how we did?”

Xayah had to admit she was surprised. Out of all of them, Qiyana seemed the most anxious to find out how their formance had scored. Then again, the normally...strident...girl had been rather quiet the whole trip. It was only just now occurring to Xayah, too, and she had to remind herself to not smirk outwardly. Qiyana was a loud-mouthed person with absolutely no filter to be had. It was definitely strange to see her so quiet, and it was somewhat reassuring to know even people like Qiyana got nervous.

“We’ll know in about two hours. If we want to, we can go eat and come back.” Irelia explained. “Or we can stay here and walk around, although there’s not...really much to do, if I’m being honest.”

“We should probably go eat.” Kai'Sa chimed in now. She was looking at her squad with a measure of scrutiny, and Xayah realized she could feel her stomach rumbling.  _ It sounds like a rabid feral animal. _

“That’s fair. Let me go find Ahri, and then we can go.” Irelia offered a curt nod before she turned and stepped out of the small room they had gathered in.

_ Ahri’s been gone awhile. I thought she said she was taking a quick call. _

Fidgeting now, Xayah tried to mentally smooth out the feathers that were her own excitement. Phone. She reached under the chair she had settled in and pulled out the little drawstring bag she had brought with her. Sports drink, some elastics, her wallet. Phone. She pulled it out and sat back, flipping through her social medias.

Her phone buzzed.

Blinking, she drew down the notifications.

A text from Riven.

Smiling, she opened it fully, squinting at the message that had been typed out for her.

**_R:_ ** _ How’d it go? :D _

Still smiling, she flipped up the on-screen keyboard and wrote out a quick reply.

**_X:_ ** _ Dunno yet, we’re waiting for the results, just finished like twenty minutes ago. _

She sent it off and sat back, curious. Riven had just sent the message, but she tended to get distracted easily. It was a tossup whether she’d get a reply now or twenty minutes from now.

Then, her phone buzzed again.

**_R:_ ** _ Oh. How long do you have to wait? _

**_X:_ ** _ Irelia said like two hours. I think we’re gonna go eat, she just went to find Ahri. Find out when we come back I guess. _

Almost immediately, another buzz.

**_R:_ ** _ Ok! Well, have fun. Eat something good for me, please. Tired of heating up leftovers. _

Xayah snorted and pocketed her phone again, looking up as the sound of raised voices finally reached her ears. She’d been so absorbed in her phone that she hadn’t noticed her team had all migrated towards the door and were excitedly milling about- around a familiar shape that Xayah quickly registered was Ahri’s.

“So how does that sound?”

Xayah winced. Evidently, she was tuning into a conversation that was already in progress. With a sigh, she rose and wandered closer, curious as to what Ahri had said in the first place.

“That sounds good, but I didn’t bring any fancy clothes.” Morg was speaking now, looking concerned. Ahri was shaking her head now. “Don’t worry about that! We don’t need to dress up, we’re in our uniforms and thats fine. I just want to celebrate once they make the announcement, regardless of if we placed or not. You guys did really well- Xayah!”

Xayah blinked. “Eh?”

“I saw you were busy and I didn’t want to interrupt you, sorry.” Ahri’s face was bright with excitement as she motioned for Xayah to come closer. “I was just saying, the judges are supposed to give out the scores like, soon. Within the next twenty minutes soon. So we’re going to wait to go eat until after they announce them.”

“Oh, alright.” Xayah shrugged, glancing back from the seat she had apparently needlessly abandoned. “I'm fine with that. How do they announce them?”

“We’ll be called back to the auditorium.” Ahri explained quickly, glancing to her right, where Irelia was standing looking uncomfortable about being circled in.  _ I feel that. _

“So they’ll read off the results there-”

“If the participating teams would please report to the auditorium, the judges have prepared the results for everyone. At this time, we are asking the media to enter first. Please set up as quickly as possible so that we can admit the dancers. Thank you!”

The announcer once again interrupted Ahri mid speech, and Ahri paused, blinking in annoyance. “They really like interrupting you.” Irelia pointed out helpfully. Ahri shot her a look before laughing. 

“Yes, they do. Alright, guys. I guess it’s sooner rather than later, so let's go.”

* * *

By the time they were allowed into the auditorium, Xayah felt like a coiled spring. She was both excited and anxious- maybe the same thing in this instance.

Didn’t matter.

The curtain had been drawn over half of the once open, expansive stage, giving more of a closed feeling to the entire stadium as some of the staff finished setting up. 

An unfamiliar woman ascended the stage next. She didn’t even have to speak- quite apparently, the rest of the teams were feeling something akin to what Xayah was experiencing, because as she stopped near the center of the stage, a hush seemed to spread through the audience like wildfire.

“Hello, everyone! I’m really glad you’re all here. At the beginning of the weekend, we extended a warm welcome to everyone who was able to attend this year’s Shurima Shuffle, and I’d like to once more thank all of you who attended. It was a memorable weekend, and you all- every single one of you- had a lot of passion and talent to share with us. Now, however, I’d like to share with you those of you who will be moving on to internationals.”

She paused, glancing to her right as a second woman ascended the stage, passing the her an envelope before turning back to the crowds as she withdrew the papers.

“This year, the studio who will be taking home gold- first place- is Zaun Studio’s Dance team!”

A round of applause filled the room as the group of dancers on the opposite side of the auditorium began excitedly descending the pews towards the stage. Xayah couldn’t help but join in- regardless of where they placed, she was still happy to see accomplished dancers receiving the recognition they deserved.

“In second place- well, first off, I’d just like to say, this is their first year here! This is quite an accomplishment. Valorant University Dance Team, will you guys come down here too?”

Xayah felt her heart drop out of her chest as around her, the rest of her crew jumped to their feet. She joined them, of course. 

“Oh my gosh! You guys did fabulous! I knew we could!” Ahri was practically leaping into the air from her spot, and Xayah stepped back to let her and Irelia pass before falling behind them, with Kai’Sa close beside her.

There were no words exchanged as they made their way down the aisle- everyone was too tense and excited, even after they scaled the stairs, single file, and drew up as a group around Ahri on the opposite side of the stage from Zaun, huddled together as they stared back into the crowd.

_ This is terrifying. Amazing, and terrifying. _

The crowd’s uproarious cheering died down as the smiling lady offered them a quick nod before turning back the audience, glancing back down at her papers. 

“And in third place, the team that actually carries our name, by coincidence- Shuriman Studios!”

_ So we placed between two fully fledged studios? Wow. _

Another round of applause- and then the woman dipped her head as each time was passed their respective medals. When the man who had been handing them out stopped in front of Ahri, though, he seemed to nod his head and smile. “Very impressive, girls. I’ll be keeping an eye out on all of you.”

He glanced at Kai’Sa before nodding again and moving on towards the Shuriman team, and Xayah paused, shooting Kai’Sa a quizzical look. The black-haired man seemed to know her, but she gave no indication back that she knew him- and was pointedly looking everywhere but Xayah’s face.

_ Weird. _

But Xayah didn’t have time to dwell on it. With the medals delivered, her team was once again crowding closer- and dragging her with them as they surrounded Ahri, who was beaming like the brightest sun.

“You guys! We’re going to internationals!”


End file.
